The Gang
The Gang The Gang was a group of men who rode the wild west plains of Texas, America, hunting down the unwanted. In this case the unwanted were Black, Mexicans, Homosexuals, Women, Jews, Native Americans, basically everyone who wasn't white and Christian. The Gang lasted for 13 years and over these years had 10 members . These are: *The Pistol *The Exterminator *The Mercenary *The Lycanthropist *The Gunslinger *The Outlaw *The Legend *The Stew Brewer *The Unforgiven *The Rustler The Gang's background The Gang was founded in 1900 in a tiny jail cell in the small town of Armadillo. The two founders were The Pistol and The Exterminator, after founding The Gang the two of them escaped the jail cell and ran off to start their new regime. Over the years new members joined, the first to join was a British man who had traveled to America, after hearing off the legendary Gang. His name was The Mercenary. A short time after The Mercenary joined The Gang stumbled across The Lycanthropist who had been locked away because he was part wolf. The Gang then traveled into Mexico to escape the American police, in Mexico The Gang met the Gunslinger and The Outlaw. It was a few years before the next member joined, during this time The Gunslinger was killed. The next to join was The Legend, an American hero who was believed to be dead. After a short period of time The Outlaw turned against The Gang, finally ending up with him being hunted down by The Gang. After a few years the next members joined, The Stew Brewer was a travelling salesman and then The Unforgiven, an old acquaintance of The Pistol. The final member to join was The Rustler a gold craving psychopath. The Gang The people of America had mixed reaction about The Gang, white protestant men had nothing to worry about, but everyone else had fear running through their veins. In the final years of The Gang, the majority of America supported them and as most law and other gangs had gone, The Gang could finish their regime of eliminating what they believed to be the sub-human races. In the end, The Gang was killed off by The Legend, though unknown to him, the Gang had already set up a replacement for when they were to die, after killing The Gang, The Legend believed life would be long and happy. Until to his surprise a year later a group of men comes to his house and shoots him. Those men, were the new Gang. Over the time of The Gang existing, it managed to pick up a few enemies, these people could range from other gangs, to the law. They all hated The Gang for their own reason and rarely worked together. Trivia *The Gang ended up saving America from at least 2 wars. *The Pistol and The Exterminator were both killed using the same method they would use kill their enemies. *Though The Legend claimed to be allies with The Gang, the whole time he had been plotting against them.